Next Door
by Dazzled1
Summary: James, Lily, and a little bit of Sirius. LJ.  If I've intrigued you, feel free to read! Official disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. My name doesn't even have a J or K in it.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello, hello, one and all. This is a new LJ story I've been working on. It's just been stuck in my head for weeks, and while I'm still working on the other stories for G.G. this is just something that came to me, and I had to write it down. Oh yea, and as of yet, this story has no name. So the title you get is just a random title. In fact, I've got it saved under, "That story with no title as of yet." So please, any title suggestions, are deeply appreciated. Right now, this shall be called "Next Door."**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ding!

The doorbell of the Evan's household rang.

"I got it!" the eldest daughter yelled, running towards the front door.

When she finally unlocked and opened the door, the nineteen year old was surprised.

"Movers," the stranger said.

"I'm sorry, I think that you have the wrong house," Petunia Evan's told him politely. "The house next door might be the one you're looking for, the people there recently moved out."

"Yes, so sorry, I see where I made the mix up. Good day," he replied, quickly turning around, clip board in hand.

Petunia quietly shut the door and returned to the kitchen, where she had until recently, been eating breakfast, only to see that the rest of her family had congregated there.

"It seems that we're finally getting new neighbors!" Petunia gushed to her sister Lily, and parents.

"Finally! It's been over a month since I've been back from school, and the house was up for sale a long time before that!" Lily replied, keeping her sister happy by listening to the latest gossip.

"I know! It's already the beginning of August!"

* * *

The rest of the day, Lily spent lounging around the house, doing whatever appealed to her.

Petunia however, was watching the house with excitement, watching, waiting for the new family to come. Although, it wasn't until six o'clock that night she got a glimpse of them.

"Lily, Lily, come here!" Petunia was only this nice when there was juicy gossip to spread to anyone who'll listen.

Lily hurried downstairs from her second story room, still clad in an army green tank top and gym shorts.

"What is it Tuney?" she asked.

"The new family's finally here!"

"How many?"

"Two parents, two boys by the look of it, but it looks like one of the boys is a bit out of place, not related," Petunia informed her sister.

Lily nodded, thinking about what the family would be like, but somehow her thoughts turned to James Potter. For some reason, they always turned to James.

Until towards the end of school sixth year, she had hated him, but now…now she was starting to like him, possibly as more than a friend.

"I guess I'll just have to introduce myself tomorrow; both boys were very cute," Petunia pondered, snapping Lily out of her thoughts.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Tuney?"

"Yes, but I should still be polite and introduce myself."

Lily merely nodded before heading back upstairs to finish her book. As she got there however, she couldn't get her mind back onto the book, as always her thoughts distracted her.

'Do I really like him?' she though.

'His head has deflated quite a bit,'

'And he is a bit charming.'

'But am I ready to swallow my pride?'

Alone time was always hardest for Lily; her brain could never stop thinking and processing, never giving her any peace.

The sun was setting now, leaving the sky brilliant shades of pink, yellow, and orange. Lily sighed, then thought about her birthday later this month, her seventeenth, which would make her of age in the wizarding world, but it was also the age where Petunia would hate and resent her even more. For being a "freak." Her sister hated her, and her parents were getting distant, the only time she felt good or adored was when she was with James.

* * *

"Sirius, mate, I just saw someone looking at us through that window, and then a flash of red," James Potter told his best friend.

"Will you stop obsessing over Evans, Prongs?" Sirius complained.

"I didn't say anything about her, that was all you."

"I know what you were thinking."

"Oh, so you're a mind reader now. When did this happen? How could you not tell me?"

"Shove it."

"Testy today, aren't we?"

"Just hungry, Prongs."

"Then get food, Padfoot! I thought you were smarter than that!" James commented, shaking his head.

"Ok, then, I think I will," Sirius retorted before marching off in the direction of the kitchen.

James, while in his solitude, had taken to thinking about Lily Evans, the girl he was so called, "obsessed" with.

He had tried to get her to go out with him for four years, and only recently had she started flirting back.

'Maybe she's starting to like me,' he thought.

"James, Sirius? I think that it's time for bed!" Mrs. Potter called downstairs.

"Yes, Mum!" both responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This chapter's been done for a week, so sorry for not posting it sooner. I know, I know, I still haven't updated my Gilmore Girls stories, but I'm not quite sure I like the chapters as they are right now, so just wait it out. One reviewer pointed out to me that Petunia isn't very mean in this fic, but, this is my version, my fanfiction, doesn't that mean that it's my creation? Now, ON TO CHAPTER TWO!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Lily! Time to get up dear!" Michelle Evans woke her daughter.

Groaning, Lily lifted herself out of her bed, and into her closet.

"What to wear, what to wear," she pondered out loud.

"Clothes would be a good start," Petunia said dryly from the doorway.

"Right…" Lily answered; not wanting to start a fight with her sister, before pulling out an emerald green and white striped alter top and black board shorts.

"I saw the new neighbors out their front yard; I'm going for a walk with Mum and we're going to introduce ourselves, do you want to come?" Petunia continued as if Lily hadn't said anything.

"No thanks," Lily declined politely, eager to have the house to herself.

"Fine with me," Petunia replied before turning on her heel and slamming the door on her way out.

Lily sighed, thinking about how here relationship with her sister had changed since she was a little girl. Almost instantly though, she perked up at the thought of summer, and changed into her outfit of the day.

* * *

"I love it here!" Claire Potter exclaimed to her son and his best friend while walking around the front yard.

"It is nice," Sirius agreed in mid-yawn.

"Yea…nice," James added absentmindedly.

"Hullo!" a new female voice sounded. "We're your new neighbors. I'm Michelle and this is one of my daughter's, Petunia." The lady introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; this is my son James and his friend Sirius. I'm Claire Potter," Mrs. Potter replied carefully, a bit unsure of how to react to the muggle.

James watched the other woman, looking at her deep red hair.

"I have another daughter too, but she's still in bed," Michelle Evan's continued, smiling warmly.

"These two would be too if I had let them," Claire commented, joining Mrs. Evan's laughter.

The two women soon started talking, leaving James and Sirius with Petunia.

"So where did you move from?" Petunia asked, eager to find out whatever she could.

"Er, from a ton just north of London," James answered cautiously, as not to reveal himself as a wizard to a muggle.

Conversation soon tapered off, leaving three teenagers standing around awkwardly.

"Mum, isn't it time to leave for your hair appointment?" Petunia reminded her mother ten minutes later.

"Oh yes, I better be going, but how about you and your family (and Sirius of course) come to dinner at my house, we can meet the rest of each other's families," Mrs. Evans suggested.

"It sounds lovely, what time should we come over?" Mrs. Potter agreed.

"Be at the house on the right at seven tonight, we'll see you then!" Michelle said before darting off to her appointment.

* * *

By the time seven o'clock rolled around, Michelle had cooked (roasted lamb, mashed potatoes, pumpkin, and peas), cleaned, and warned Lily to dress nicely and be on her best behaviour.

"So tell me about the family again Tuney," Lily requested.

Her sister sighed, seemingly annoyed, but answered anyway.

"There are two boys; I think the woman said they were seventeen. Um…both looked muscular and had dark, longish hair. One had glasses. The boy without the glasses was only a friend of the family."

"What about the woman?" Lily asked, for she still hadn't heard much about her.

"About Mum's age, maybe a bit older."

"What time did Mum say they'd be here?"

"Seven."

"Shit, I've gotta change Petunia!" Lily said before running upstairs to change. Yanking her wardrobe door open, Lily saw the perfect outfit; a green hourglass dress. The green was the perfect shade, and brought out her eyes.

As quickly as she could, Lily changed into the dress and dashed to the bathroom to fix her mascara, which was the only make up she ever wore.

Just as Lily finished fixing her appearance, the doorbell rang, and once again, Petunia ran to get it.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you, it was good of you and your parents to invite all of us over for dinner," Mr. Potter replied. "I don't believe that I've introduced myself, I'm Daniel Potter."

"It's a pleasure, I'm Petunia Evans."

As soon as the word 'Evans' came out James and Sirius looked at each other, wondering if there was any relation…How had they missed this earlier?

"Petunia, your father and I are busy with dinner; please lead our guests into the living room. Oh, and please call your sister for us," Mrs. Evans instructed.

James could now feel his heart tighten and release because of excitement and adrenaline; he really wanted it to be Lily.

Petunia quickly lead her guests into a large living room, which was decorated with paintings, not of people but of the each. Leaving momentarily to get her sister, she told her guests to make themselves at home, and that her parents would be out as soon as they finished dinner.

The lounge (living) room was just beside the stairway, so the Potters, and Sirius, could hear Petunia talking to her sister.

"…it's time to come down now! Stop writing to lover boy—" Petunia was cut off.

"He's not lover boy! He's just a friend from school!"

For the second time that nice, James and Sirius looked at each other this time thinking, 'Hang on, that voice seems very familiar.'

"Whatever, just come down now," Petunia commanded, spinning on her hell and walking away, the mystery girl quickly following.

"Sorry about that, my husband, Jack, and I needed to put the finishing touches on everything," Michelle said, walking into the room just as Petunia did.

Studying Mr. Evans, James noticed something; his eyes. They were bright green, just like Lily's.

"Hullo, I'm—" Lily started as she walked into the living room. She stopped short when she saw James and Sirius.

"Lily?"

"J-James? Sirius?

They all asked at the same time, the rest of the families looking particularly confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, running up to hug each of them, but lingering a bit longer on James.

"We moved next door," James answered, happy at his luck of moving next to the Lily Evans, girl of his dreams.

It was Mr. Evans who decided to get answers, and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Does one of you want to explain how you know each other?"

"Well you see sir," Sirius began. "We go to school together."

"You mean, you're all—all magic?" Petunia gasped, clearly disgusted.

"Yes, we moved here to improve what we know about non-magical people," Mrs. Potter answered.

"I'm so glad!" Lily exclaimed, still excited that her crush now lived next door.

"And here I was thinking it would be a dull summer," Sirius commented quietly.

James could only nod in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Erm…ok so it's been a while. But I'm here now!!! Better WAYYYYY late than never right? Anyway, this chapter has been done for quite a while, however, I haven't had time to post it. So here you all are! A new pretty chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Me, own James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Petunia? Nope. Sorry. **

* * *

Chapter 3

For the three magical teens, the next day was spent lying around the Evan's pool, talking, all the while James trying to discreetly look at Lily's body, and vice versa. Finally, Sirius had had enough.

"Quit it! Just stop already!" he yelled, extremely agitated at his friends.

"What?" Both James and Lily asked.

"Argh! Just stop staring at each other! If you're going to stare at anyone it should be me!"

"But I wasn't, and I didn't see Lily looking at me," James lied, if only about the latter.

"Same goes for me," Lily agreed defiantly.

"Hey, but then how did you know that the other person wasn't looking at the other person? Huh, huh?" Sirius questioned. "You know what, I need to go owl someone...Yea, Moony, he'll keep me sane."

Solemnly, Lily told Sirius, "you kow, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." Before she and James burst out in laughter.

Severly aggravated, Sirius stormed off back into James' house to send Remus Lupin an owl telling him to, "Get his arse over here now!" While Lily and James continued to laugh until neither could stop.

When they finally stopped (a good two minutes later), they began to talk.

"Oh god, i haven't laughed like that in ages!" Lily said, still chuckling.

"Me niether."

The pair found themselves sitting side by side on the ground, for when their laughter had begun, they couldn't stand anymore. Bit by bit, they edged closer to each other. Unfortunately, when Lily shuffled over just a little too much, she bumped into James, and promptly fell into the pool, ruining the potential kiss. Arms flailing, Lily quickly resurfaced.

"Is there a reason you're laughing and not helping me out, Potter?" she spluttered.

"Alright, Alright, Evans," James countered, walking over to pull Lily out of the pool. As soon as he reached down to get her out, however, Lily pulled him into the pool with her.

"What was that for?" James demanded.

Lily shrugged. "Felt like it."

"Oh, well that makes complete sense." James rolled his hazel eyes.

"Don't I always?"

James opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Lily.

"Don't answer that…"

Pouting, James opened his mouth again, but this time was cut off by Sirius.

"Just sent an owl to Remus. If he can, he'll be over within half an hour."

"Cool. It'll be nice to have a man around." Lily smirked, showing that she was joking.

This time it was Sirius who pouted. "Aw, Lily Flower, you know you love us. Well, me anyway. I know you aren't to keen on Prongs."

"Don't you wish Black," Lily responded automatically, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Don't I wish what? That you loved me, or didn't love Prongs?" His eyes glinted mischievously.

Both Lily and James turned crimson, and quickly turned their heads to hide the deep blush.

"Shove it Padfoot, and tell me what they did to deserve that," a new voice demanded.

"Well Moony, it's that fact that they're taking such a long time to get together," Sirius told Remus.

"Sod off Black," Lily replied good naturedly, trying to will her face not to heat up any further.

"Yea Padfoot, unless you'd like me to tell everyone at Hogwarts about a certain fluffy stuffed black dog," James threatened.

'Mental note, never get James mad,' Remus though, chuckling at his friends.

"You wouldn't. Would you Prongs?" Sirius asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"Do you really want to chance it?"

Sirius weighed the risks and benefits for a minute. "No, I'd rather not if I'm completely honest with you."

"Good choice."

All of a sudden, Sirius' face lit up.

"So, Flower, who was your sister talking about when she said, 'Stop writing to lover boy' last night?" he asked.

Lily looked embarrassed for a moment before she answered.

"Erm, well…you see, she was talking about…" Lily paused, gauging her friends faces for a hint of their reactions or guesses.

"Go on," James pushed, eager to know if thee was any competition for his Lily.

"You know, I think I'd rather not tell you guys," Lily decided.

"Aw come on Lils, we wanna know," Sirius begged.

"Woah, woah, woah, what are you talking about?" Remus asked, utterly confused.

"Last night, James and I had dinner at Lily's, but Lily was in her room when we arrived, so her sister, Petunia, went upstairs to get her. The exact thing we heard was, 'Stop writing to lover boy---' and then Lily was on the defensive," Sirius explained in one breath.

"Hmm…" Remus thought it over. "Now I want to know too!"

"Rem, you were supposed to be on my team!" Lily complained.

"Sorry, but I want to know. Now stop changing the subject!"

Lily mentally weighed her options. On one hand, if she told them they'd laugh and make some jokes about it. Though, on the other hand, they'd bother her until she relented.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you." Again, Lily paused for a dramatic build up. "James. Ok, she was talking aout James."

Remus and Sirius burst into laugher while James just looked shocked.

"But…But….why….was she…calling him 'Lover boy?'" Sirius asked in between peels of laughter.

"Because you know how we became rather good friends at the end of last term?" Lily asked.

Remus and Sirius nodded.

"Well, at the train station we hugged and she saw, so she asked who it was and I told her. And now, she mocks me," Lily explained.

This doubled Sirius and Remus' laughter.

"You mean just because you hugged a guy, she thinks you're going out with him?" Remus asked.

"Yep. That could be because the only guy, besides our dad, who's hugged her is her whale of a fiancé Vernon Dursley."

"Lily-Billy, no offense, but your sister is the complete opposite of you, in looks and personality," Sirius told her.

"Why would I take offense to that?" Lily asked.

"Because, she's your sister and I just called her ugly."

"Ah well, the truth hurts."

"Too true," Remus but in. "Too True."

"While we're fessing up to the truth now though, are there any other truths you'd like to tell us Ms. Evans?" James asked.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Potter, but I'm not one to kiss and tell. I'm not one to get Sirius and Remus into trouble with you now," Lily replied, eyes twinkling, a fact that James seemed to have missed.

"What! I'm going to kill both of you!" he yelled.

"James, James, settle down, I was just joking!"

James looked down sheepishly. "Sorry guys…"

Sirius and Remus shook their heads, knowing James didn't, or couldn't, think straight when it came to Lily.

At this distraction, Sirius couldn't help but say, "Now, Lily, you've averted the subject right quick, however, I'm bringing the topic back. What secrets do you have to share with us?"


End file.
